Yuki Looks Like a Lady
by Yori Hayashi
Summary: While at the supermarket, a man mistakes Yuki for a female! Later... he needs a psychiatrist... A tragic story of a man's love life gone wrong... XD


Hey, everyone! This is another one-shot from yours truly! (Actually, my BF's truly, but you catch my drift) This has a boy asking Yuki out, but it isn't with gay intentions. I don't believe in that kind of stuff. I just couldn't resist doing this!

**Yori and Yoshe: We don't own the show.**

**Yori: But… I do know a big load of spoilers from the end of the story, including who Tohru ends up with! I was so exited as to who it was! I love them together… (Stars in eyes)**

**Yoshe: What does that have to do with anything?**

**Yori: Don't ask. Just fantasize…**

**Yoshe: …I think that we should skip the rest of the scene before Yori needs a brain surgeon. It would seem she's one-upped even Yuki in the stupid department.**

**Yori: (Has no idea that she was just zinged)**

**Random Director off the Street: We can't just skip the rest of the scripts! The show must go on! Get her a stunt devil!**

**Yoshe: Who the chicken shrimp are you!? (Knocks him off a cliff) The show will go on! Just… without you!**

**The rest of this scene will be cut due to excessive gore.**

**O.o-YoriandKagra-o.O-O.o-SelinaandPookie-o.O-O.oAyaandZerph-o.O-O.o-YosheandYukio-o.O**

"Hey, Tohru," Kyo said, "we need some ingredients to make s'mores at the bonfire tonight."

Tohru nodded and grabbed marshmallows off of the bottom shelf. It was a very large pack, but she grabbed another pack just in case. Boys ate a lot, after all. "Kyo-kun, should we go with chocolate bars or… Hey, maybe we could get creative with it and use frosting for the chocolate! We could get vanilla, too…"

Kyo sighed. "What do you think we're making, cake? While you're at it, why don't you just get sprinkles?" He said sarcastically. She still did it. (A/N: Anime fall x's ten)

"I'll get some chocolate bars, too, just in case it tastes bad." She smiled. "Kyo-kun, what's your favorite chocolate brand?"

He frowned. "I don't like chocolate."

She frowned back. "Why not? Just because it has sugar in it, it doesn't mean that it's girly. A lot of different foods have sugar in them ."

"Fine… In that case, buy me some dark chocolate. I don't care what brand it is." He shook his head. _The ideas that girl comes up with…_

"What do you like, Yuki-kun?" She turned around to see that he wasn't there. "Kyo-kun, where is Yuki-kun?"

He sighed as if he couldn't care less. "I think he went to the check out isle. He got some of the burning supplies." Kyo shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't trust you with fire, either…" He said under his breath.

To Yuki, at the check out isle…

"_Kokoro Minagawa, please come to checkout nine. Your mother is looking for you."_ A woman said over the intercom.

Yuki, who was standing at register ten, looked at his watch, wondering where Kyo and Tohru were. _They sure are taking a while…_

A burly man in overalls stepped in front of Yuki. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties. Yuki smelled a strong oil smell, as if the man had been working on cars.

"Hey, cutie! You free tonight?"

Yuki gave the man a bewildered look. He looked all around him, but the man seemed to be looking at him, and there was no one behind him. Yuki pointed to himself and said, "Me?"

The man nodded. "I love cute ones. Who else would I be talking to?"

Yuki felt his face heat up. _What is wrong with this guy? How can he just ask another guy out like-_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Kyo come up behind him. "What's taking you so long? Tohru and I have already gotten checked out!"

The man glared at Kyo. "What? Is this your boyfriend or something!?" he looked Kyo up and down. "How you manage to get a looker like this 'un here!?"

Kyo was in a state of shock. _He thinks I'm Yuki's- YUKI'S boyfriend!? _He thought to himself. "What kind of sicko are you!? Why would I go out with this idiot!? I'm a guy, for Pete's sake!"

The man looked from Kyo to Yuki, and back to Kyo. "So, what's wrong with a guy dating a girl? You seem to be against it. Why are you calling me-"

"YOU THINK HE'S A GIRL!?" Kyo shrieked. "YUKI IS A GUY, YOU WIERDO!"

The man's eyes went wide and his mouth gaped open. "You mean…" He looked at Yuki. "You mean to say that I've been asking a guy out all this time…? I…"

The man fainted and Kyo and Yuki heard a gasp from behind them. It was Tohru. Her mouth was hanging open at the two, and they thought that she was going to start acting like a mother hen.

"What… what happened to him!?" She demanded. "We have to get him to the doctor, now! He might be sick!"

Kyo put his hand on her shoulder. "No, Tohru. He isn't sick. Once he visits the psychiatrist, he should be fine."

Yuki nodded, eyes still glazed. "He… just suffered a little… shock… is all…"

**O.o-YoriandKagra-o.O-O.o-SelinaandPookie-o.O-O.oAyaandZerph-o.O-O.o-YosheandYukio-o.O**

**Yori: (still laughing) I've finally done it! I've written a fanfiction where a man asks Yuki Sohma out! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM AN EVIL GENIUS!  
**

**HR: (Backs away from Yori) I'm going to hide in a corner until she calms- **

**(Yori grabs him by the hands and starts swinging him around.)**

**Yori: YEEHAW!**

**(Yoshe walks back into the scene)**

**Yoshe: We're pulling apart Hyper Rabbit!? Why didn't you tell me this before, you fool!?**

**(Yori and Yoshe start fighting over the fluff ball)**

**A random person was asked to say this line:**

**RP: …Thanks for… reading? (Looks up at director) Thanks for reading what?**

**Random Director: (Hits person with rubber chicken) Never you mind! (Turns to audience) BYEE!!**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
